Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu, Book 3: Red of the Comet
by Hyriu85
Summary: The third installment of Hyriu's tale is the darkest chapter yet. After the fall of Hydronia, everyone is lost in despair, Lamara most of all. In Avon's clutches, Hyriu must withstand the worst tortures imaginable. As Sozin's Comet draws near, the end of the war is imminent. But what will it mean for Hyriu and his friends?


(Note: This is a placeholder. When I put up the first chapter of book 3, it will replace this.)

Book Three  
>A Sneak Peek<p>

Well after the end of Book Two, I am sure you all are wanting to know what's next. Well, Book Three continues the trend of getting darker. Book 2 was obviously much darker than Book 1, and Book 3 is the darkest of all five books. It is not a happy book. There, I said it. It's not happy. A lot of bad things happen and it just gets worse. And this is the first Book to have two separate storylines. I have done different POV chapters before, but in Book 3, it's not seeing another perspective of a battle or anything, they are two different storylines. On one end, we will have Lamara, and what's happening with her and the others, on the other end, will be Hyriu, and all the fun stuff he goes through.

One of the reasons this book is so much darker, is the end of book 2 directly shapes a lot of book 3. It's the characters dealing with the aftereffects of Avon's attack. This book really shows the psychological effect it had on them, especially on Lamara and Hyriu. In the last chapter, you could probably tell Lamara wasn't exactly herself. She kind of lost it, and it will take time for her to find herself again. Hyriu is dealing with the death of Wei and his defeat. He blames himself for everything that happened, and he shuts the spirits out of his head. He keeps himself isolated with his guilty thoughts, which leads to bad things.

Book 3 started out as my least favorite book. However, when I got my editor, we turned it into something so much better. Now, it rivals Book 5, and that is saying something. She had a lot of input with this book. I had a beginning, and an end and a few plot points. She took it and shaped it into a glorious masterpiece. I know that she is very excited for this book and so am I.

This book is the first of what I like to call, The Finale Trilogy. I will not elaborate, and try not to think about it too much.

With Hyriu captured, we get to visit some interesting prisons with some interesting characters. *Hint* *hint*, for those of you who know the show.

**Hyriu** has quite the journey in this book. And he will have to face an enemy from his past, to secure his future…  
>"I killed all of them."<p>

**Lamara** goes on a dark journey. In book 1, she was peppy, in book 2, she was broken, in book 3 she is angry.

**Dhanu** is understanding. He knows what Lamara is going through and tries to help her. However, will he be able to help himself?

**Koluk** tries to hold everything together. But with all that has happened, his temper might be his downfall.

**Lina **has a much larger role in book 3. She will have to face a difficult truth, and a past decision that will change her life forever.

**L. E. **tries to stay positive. With everyone in a dark place, she is the one that has to keep a level head, but how long will it last?

**Moji** has to find her place. She isn't quite sure what her role is, and she might be forced to find out.

There are three characters' fates I never cleared up. Shan, Tekton, and Da-Xia's fate is still unknown. What do you think will become of them?

Below is a type of trailer I typed for book 3. It says things like 'pan to' or 'cuts to' 'voice over' etc. Why don't you have a read, eh?

It opens with a shot over Hydronia still in ruins. Pans to Lamara and Dhanu in the Gambing Library as it is under repair. We go into the Shui Temple to see Lamara sitting by L. E. who is kneeling over an unconscious Shan and Tekton. L. E. mutters spells under her breath as her hands glow. Arnook voice over, "Many were lost in the Fall of Hydronia. Friends and Family. They cannot be replaced. Nor do we wish to forget them. I proclaim that the day of Avon's Attack will be remembered for all history so we will never forget those who gave their lives to protect this city. And we will not abandon Hyriu to Avon's tortures. Let us mourn for those that are lost, and hope for those that are injured. In this dark hour, hope is our strongest ally. But it is fading away as the day of the comet draws near." We see Hana and her father cry holding each other. We see a lone woman, hysterically crying. And Hiko, with a barren expression as people cry around him. Fades to black.

_**Book Three**_

Cuts to Lamara sitting in the temple overlooking the valley. Shan voice over, "We have to go get Hyriu!" Koluk voice over, "We will." Shot of H-gang in Royal Courtroom as Arnook speaks, "I will not send a band of teenagers to rescue our last hope!" Cuts to Lamara in Heiwa Valley in a circle of spinning gates as she creates a tornado. L. E. voice over, "Don't worry Lamara. You'll get through this."

_**Is Here**_

"The Avatar is dead. The Earth Kingdom has fallen. Hyriu's gone. And our revolution has fallen apart," Moji says. "What are we going to do?" Daminao says. Close up of Lina with a fierce expression, "We'll get Hyriu back, no matter what."

_**A Hero Has Fallen**_

Fades to Hyriu chained up in a metal cell. We hear him muttering to himself. "I killed him. I killed him. I killed him." Avon's voice echoes, "Yes. You made a choice. And you killed him." Hyriu is crying as he struggles to escape the voice. A quick flashback to Wei's death and the destruction of Hydronia. Hyriu is in a new cell. It is lined with bars and suspended from the ground. All around him are elderly people in similar prisons. One of them says, "You are never going to get out of here." Close up on Hyriu. His face is gaunt and scarred from the Fall of Hydronia. He speaks in a quiet and raspy voice, "I can try."

_**New Battles Will Be Fought**_

Lina opens her fan and charges forward. We see Lina and Lamara fighting Water Tribe soldiers. Daminao and Ava charge for the Mountain Pass, shooting gusts of wind. Moji runs forward on a rocky beach and shoots fire. Monk Dadao is in the Shui Air Temple, he jumps in the air and shoots two blast of wind in opposite directions. Koluk draws a sword and stabs forward. A spear comes at Dhanu. He grabs it and flips over a Water Tribe guard. L. E. is by the broken wall. She raises her hand and launches a wave of water.

_**New Courage Must Be Found**_

Hyriu rips the chains from his burned arm. He runs through a bare rocky area at night. He jumps up from inside a Fire Nation ship onto the deck and shoots a blast of air. He is in the a metal prison in the middle of a volcano. He is wearing raggedy red clothes and both his arms are bandaged to his wrists. He is in the prison yard and lifts up a wall of earth to block an attack of flames. A close up on him with a horribly fierce expression as he runs forward screaming.

_**But As The Comet Nears**_

Hyriu looks out a barred window to the night sky. Lamara, Dhanu, Moji, Shan, Koluk, Lina, and L. E. Looked up at the night sky as the wind blows. The sky begins to turn red.

_**Danger Will Grow**_

Hyriu stands on a rock in the prison yard. Prisoners charge at him. He kicks fire at them. Shan rolls into a room and punches a rock forward. Hyriu is standing on a metal wall, he whips steaming water at fire nation guards. Lamara shoots her hands forward in a gust of wind. Arnook voice over, "You have committed high treason against the Northern Water Tribe!" Camera flies across the ocean with a red sky. We see several jet skis ridden by Lamara, Dhanu, Moji, Shan, Koluk, Lina, and L. E. Cuts to Moji on the jet ski, she unleashes a huge wave of fire. Cuts to Sokka on the day of black sun. He is fighting a fire nation swordsman in intricate red and black armor. Hyriu is in a metal cell, he is firebending the chains. He looks up angrily and rips his hand from the chains. Lamara and the others are on the beach before the fire nation capital. The sky is red. Several shadow Eaters land in front of them. Lamara jumps forward and whips around a staff. She knocks back all of them with a wind blast. Fade to black.

Fade to Hyriu in a dark metal cell. We hear footsteps. A door opens and light spills into the room. More footsteps and a hand enters the frame. Hyriu looks up, "Who are you?" A female voice chuckles and says, "Your salvation. " the hand closes into a fist and releases a small puff of blue fire.

The Search for Hyriu Begins in  
><em>Avatar<em>  
>The Legend of Anzen Hyriu<br>_Book Three_  
>Red of the Comet<p> 


End file.
